Grounded
by Lexie Daughter of Athena
Summary: You think being grounded by mortal parents is bad, try being grounded by a god! You'd think the Hermes kids would be the ones to end up grounded, not the goodie-two-shoe Athena kids! What did they do to anger their mom so much to make her ground them? What do they do to try and bend the rules? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or ThoO only having fun with it.**

Grounded: Chapter 1

It started out like any normal day at camp. Sean was off trying to impress his girlfriend Carolynne, I was down at the archery range, Malcolm was teaching Ancient Greek, and Annabeth was off doing something with her boyfriend Percy. Not that any of us were worried, they never took it farther than making out, and as long as they aren't where I can see them then I'm ok. We probably should have been a little more worried than we were, if we had been well then we wouldn't be in the mess we're in now.

Everything started heading south just before dinner. I was currently sitting in Cabin Six reading a book when my brother Sean walked in.

"Hey Storm Eyes." He said with a smirk

"For the last time we have the same eyes." I mumbled

"Yeah, but you're always angry. Where is everyone? The dinner conch is going to sound soon."

"Well I'm pretty sure Malcolm is out trying to find everyone, I'm here, you're here, Aasha and Devon are most likely hiding from Malcolm, and Annabeth… I'm not sure where she is." I answered not taking my eyes off my book.

"Hmm I haven't seen Annabeth all day… or Percy, should we be worried?"

"I don't think so. They're probably just making out behind a rock somewhere. Plus Annabeth is too much of a goodie-two-shoes to let anything go _that _far."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right I'm a daughter of Athena."

"Well I'm a son of Athena!"

"Yeah, but you were adopted," I said, sticking my tongue out at him, "Oh! I just remembered we need to prank the Stoll Brothers tomorrow as revenge for the spider one they pulled this morning."

"Don't even remind me of that, it was horrible."

"Okay so I was thinking that—"I was interrupted by someone yelling. "What was that?" I asked while looking out the window

"Yeah I heard it too, sounds like its coming from outside, let's check it out."

Sean and I headed to the front of the cabin when the yelling began again.

_Annabeth Chase! What in Zeus' name do you think you are doing!?_

Sean and I looked at each other, and I knew we were both thinking the same thing.

"Oh gods, its mom. This can't be good." Sean said.

"Well at least were on the same page for once."

_Mom!? What are you doing here!? _Shouted a clearly panicked Annabeth

_What am I doing here!? I'm here to stop this! Now come on! _

_Ow! Mom let go! That's my hair!_

_Annabeth! _Shouted a most likely terrified Percy.

_And you! I'll deal with you later! _

"Well if Percy wasn't terrified before he is now. Our mother is going to kill him from what it sounds like." I told Sean.

"That's for sure. I wonder what they were doing." And that's when Athena came storming out of Cabin Three with Annabeth in tote being pulled by her hair. But something was missing. That something being Annabeth's shirt.

"I think I know what they were doing, or at least I have a pretty good idea what it was."

"Oh no Sean, Annabeth is too much of a goodie-two-shoes to let anything go _that _far." Sean said in a mocking tone.

"Oh shut up, you agreed. But gods that must be embarrassing being pulled through camp in just a bra and jeans, and by your mom! I would die!"

"By the looks of it that's exactly what's happening to Annabeth now, look at how red her face is! Plus if she not dead not she will be in a few minutes by the way mom looks."

"Oh gods she's seriously pissed. Hurry we need to act like we were being good, studious children of Athena the whole time." I say as I'm running back into the cabin.

I had just made it to my bunk and was opening my book, when Athena burst into the cabin. I expected her to start yelling at Annabeth, but what she did instead caught me completely off guard.

"That's it! You are ALL GROUNDED!"

**Lexie: Ok well there's the first chapter I hope you guys like it, please leave a review to let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or ThoO only having fun with it._

_**Lexie: **_**I probably should have explained a little in the first chapter but I'll do that now. So for those of you have read my other story "Movie Night" or have read Sean Son of Athena's stories "Heroes Saber" and "Web Line" (which I edit/co-author) you should recognize most of the OCs. Lexie is based off myself which I'm sure you figured out and Sean is based off Sean Son of Athena. This story will allow you to see more of Lexie and Sean's life at camp.**

Grounded: Chapter 2

I could only bring myself to say "Define _All."_

"_All_: Used to refer to the whole quantity or extent of a particular group or thing."

"I didn't mean literally, mom!"

"Well then Alexis, what do you mean?"

"Ugh mom it's _Lexie _not _Alexis. _I'm only called Alexis when my dad is yelling at me. And I meant what do you mean by 'You're all grounded' because last time I checked there is only one person here without a shirt on and with their jeans unbuttoned and the zipper down. Yeah don't think I didn't notice Annabeth." I said smirking at my sister while tossing her a T-shirt to put on.

"I mean exactly what I say Alexis," I frowned at the use of my full name, "You're _all _grounded."

"What!? How is that fair!? The rest of us didn't do anything!" Sean spoke up for the first time since mom had arrived. Mom was about to respond when Malcolm walked in with Aasha and Devon.

"Hey everyone. I found Devon and Aasha, they were hiding at the dining pavilion, I have to say that was good strategy on their part.—Whoa mom? What are you doing here?"

"Well now that all my children are here I can answer with each of your individual reasons."

"Umm…What's going on?" asked an obviously confused Malcolm only to be ignored.

"First Devon and Aasha, you two are being grounded for—"

"Grounded!?" Devon and Aasha both exclaimed, but mom continued as if nothing happened.

"—Lack of listening to orders from Malcolm and Annabeth, and for skipping your _academic_ classes. Because you are both the youngest of the cabin in both age and experience here at camp, your punishment will not be as severe. You are both grounded for one week; you can only attend your academic classes such as Ancient Greek/Greek Mythology, or anything involving the arts, classes such as Archery, Sword skills, and rock climbing are not allowed, also no Capture the Flag on Friday. Now go to dinner and I will expect an extra burnt offering." Aasha and Devon looked like they wanted to protest, but decided better when mom gave them a warning look saying _protest and you will regret it_, and left. I thought about trying to sneak out with them before mom could punish me too, but one look from mom told me not only that she had heard my thoughts, but if I tried the outcome would not be good.

"And now Malcolm," he practically shrunk in fear at the mention of his name, "I actually can't find a reason to ground you, so you're in the clear," everyone's jaw dropped at this, "But I will be needing you to teach Ancient Greek for about the next month."

"Wait, but mom _I_ teach Ancient Greek." Annabeth protested.

"Yes, I'm well aware of this Annabeth."

After finally recovering from his shock Malcolm managed to stutter out, "I would love to teach Ancient Greek."

"Good. You are excused Malcolm you can go to dinner now." Malcolm didn't stay to protest and bolted out the door, leaving us at the mercy of our mother and feeling extremely envious.

I then decided if there was ever a time to lighten the mood in attempt to cool mom's rage it would be now and decided to say, "So let me guess Sean and I are both off the hook because we were being the good studious children of Athena you know we are."

Athena was about to respond but I interrupted her before she could. "Oh thanks mom! You're the best! I'll be sure to give you an extra burnt offering at dinner. Bye!" I then headed towards the door.

"Not so fast Alexis." I cringed at the use of my real first name, she was using the same tone of voice my dad uses right before he would yell at me, and I had the feeling she knew it too. "You and Sean are _not_ off the hook, and you aren't going to get off as easy as Devon and Aasha either."

I sighed, "Yeah I figured as much." And made my way back to my bunk.

"Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," she looked at me when she said this making me shrink back, " You are both being grounded for two specific reasons, the first being you're pranking," Sean and I paled, " and for not preventing this." And she pointed at Annabeth, who was trying to cover the obvious hickey on her neck, causing her to blush.

Sean and I looked at her questioningly, and then at each other. "Umm mom, the first one I get, but how are we responsible for Annie's hickey?" Sean asked, as Annabeth glared at him for pointing it out to our mother and then blushed a deeper shade of red when Athena turned to her and saw mark on her neck for the first time.

"Well Sean if you must know, I remember putting the two of you in charge of making sure nothing like this happened."

My eyes widened at the memory

_Sean and I were in the cabin reading our own books when Athena appeared._

_She said, "I want you two make sure Annabeth doesn't go overboard with her sea scum of a boyfriend, I do not want a grandchildren yet." and then disappeared._

_Sean looked up from his book and over at me "What did she say?"_

"_Something about Percy, Annabeth, and grandchildren." I responded without taking my eyes of the book._

"Oops."

"Yes it would seem so. But anyways your punishment is the same as Devon and Aasha's, but a little more severe. Instead of one week you will have two weeks, also you will only be permitted to leave the cabin for your academic classes, to prevent your pranking opportunities, Malcolm will bring you your meals."

"I demand to speak to my attorney!"

Ignoring my last comment she continued. "That is all for you two so you can go read a book or something."

I sighed and fell back onto my bed.

"And now for Annabeth." I bolted up right, wanting to see how bad her punishment would be. "Oh Annabeth you used to be absolutely perfect, but ever since that _Perseus _came into your life... and now this! Attempting to sleep with the boy! If I had arrived a few minutes later I might have been too late seeing as he had already shed of everything but his boxers and was in the process of removing your pants and you had already lost your shirt." By the time mom had finished Annabeth was dying of embarrassment, or she at least wished she was, her face was bright red. I couldn't help but snicker causing her to glare at me. I just smirked.

"But you Annabeth will not be leaving the cabin _at all _for the next month, Malcolm will bring you your meals as well. As for your academic classes you can read a book to make up for them. My decision is final, if you choose to not abide by it you will regret it." And with that Athena left, leaving Annabeth at a loss for words.

After several minutes fell back on her bed and sighed in frustration. I couldn't let the opportunity pass and said while smirking, "He was in the process of taking your pants off." I had to duck when a book came flying at my head.

"Oh shut up, and don't act like you haven't snuck Austin in here."

"Well yeah, but I wasn't stupid enough to get caught by mom!"

"Ugh. Shut up, I know." I just continued laughing, until I was hit in the head by a scroll that came out of nowhere.

_Oh I forgot something._

_Lexie no boyfriend- one month_

_Annabeth no boyfriend- two months_

_-Athena_

"Oh come on!" I yelled at the sky.

"Okay forget this, I'll see you guys later I'm going back to Percy's cabin."

"But mom said—" Sean tried to say

"And what is she going to do to stop me?" and with that Annabeth walked out of the cabin. Not two seconds later did she come flying back in the room shouting, "Ahhhh!" at the top of her lungs. Followed by a scroll that said:

_Mom- 1_

_Annabeth- 0_

_I am the goddess of wisdom and you think I would forget to charm the cabin, this is sad._

_PS. I charmed the cabin so you can't leave._

"Well it looks like mom has a sense of humor after all." Sean said chuckling after reading the scroll.

"This is going to be a _long_ month." Annabeth groaned.

I would have responded, but I was too busy cracking up.

**Lexie: Hoped you liked this chapter, I tried to get a good bit of humor in there so tell me how I did in a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or ThoO only having fun with it._

**Lexie: Thank you all for reviewing, following, and favoriting this story, it means a lot. I'm glad to hear that you guys like the OCs. I'm going to try and update at least once a week, but I might update more often than that because I like hearing your awesome reviews and I might get inspired by something.**

Grounded: Chapter 3

"Annabeth, for the umpteenth time you are not going to find a way out! Give up already!"

After flying back into the cabin and landing with a thump on the ground did she respond. "Annabeth Chase does not simply _give up. _There is always a way out or at least a way around it. You just have to out think your opponent. It's simple strategizing." She huffed, and pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah but you're going up against the goddess of strategy," I mumbled, if she heard me she didn't show it, and continued trying to get out of the cabin through various exits, such as the window, only to be thrown back in again. "You'd be better off trying to get him into the cabin!" I groaned

"That's not a bad idea... now I just need to find a way to contact Percy..." she droned off in thought.

"I was kidding! Getting him in here is just as impossible as you getting out of here. Mom would never let him in here!"

"Will you two _shut up!_" Sean groaned from his book follow by an aimlessly thrown book. He was lying on his back and had his hand covering his face. "This is bad enough already, so don't make it worse with constant bickering, or by trying to sneak your boyfriends in here."

"Sean's right. I mean we have to be the first demigods _ever _to be grounded by their godly parent! Not even the Hermes kids have been grounded by their dad, but then again he probably is proud of the pranks they pull...Hey that would be a good back up plan. How do you feel about being a child or Hermes, Sean?"

"You mean like get him to adopt us? Is that even allowed?"

"I don't know, but I don't see any rule against it, so why not?"

"Good point."

"Ha-ha. You two, children of Hermes? Please, you wouldn't survive ten minutes with them."

"Well at least they don't throw books at each other!"

"Well would you rather me throw a dagger at you?"

"Oh is that a challenge, _Annie?" _

"Whoa, whoa, let's not destroy the cabin." Sean said stepping between us. I sighed and lied back on my bed. After about two minutes of silence I sat straight up.

"Okay that's it! ADHD, and being trapped in a room all day do _not_ mix. I need to be outside; I need to burn off all this extra energy." I jumped off my bed and shouted up at the skies, "Okay mom! What is it going to take for you to let me go outside instead of being locked in the cabin all day?!" I was answered about a minute later when a scroll hit me in the back of the head.

_Three weeks of being grounded, academic classes only, and no archery for a month. Sean can also, but no saber for a month instead. Annabeth has no exception._

_-Athena_

"No archery for a whole month!?" I groaned.

"I'd take the deal Lex; you're not going to get a better option."

"Ugh fine mom, you've got a deal." I turned and looked at my bow and quiver one last time before they disappeared for an entire month.

"Same goes for me mom." Sean's saber soon followed my bow to who knows where.

"You two are so lucky! While I'm stuck in here for a month you get to at least go outside and see your friends! I can't talk to anyone!"

"Well next time you and Percy try something like _that _one find a better place and two, try a time when your absences won't be noticed." I responded smirking

"Noted. Now, will you please give this to Percy, tell him I want him to remember me by it," she said handing me her invisibility cap, "oh and explain what happened to him also, it may take a couple of times for him to fully comprehend, he is a Seaweed Brain."

"Umm, yeah sure. Come on Sean, let's go find Percy."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes Sean." And with that Sean and I left to go find our sister's boyfriend.

**Lexie: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, it's more of a filler chapter, but on the bright side there is a good chance I'll post the next chapter later today because I already have a good idea as to what will happen next chapter. This chapter is probably not as good as the last one it seems I write better at 3AM than I do at 3PM, but hey this will make two chapters in one day!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or ThoO only having fun with it._

**Lexie: Okay I am going to have a bragging moment this makes the third chapter today! First one was at 3AM, around 9PM, and this one well now. I'm just that awesome I know!**

Grounded: Chapter 4

"So Annabeth is grounded, for a month, and she can't leave her cabin?"

I sighed, "Yes Percy, for the fifth time."

"Okay, I think its sinking in now."

"Are you sure? Because we can explain it again if you need us to." I said silently praying he didn't need us too.

"No, no its fine." He said, causing me to mentally fist pump.

"Okay, umm... here Annabeth said to give this to you, to remember her by." I said handing him the cap.

"Umm, thanks."

"So, we'll just be going now then..." I said slowly backing up with each step. We had gotten about ten feet away when he spoke up again.

"Wait so what am I supposed to do now?"

"Learn to keep your pants up!" I shouted back, and broke into a run chuckling along the way. I could have seen his blush from ten yards away his face was so bright. Half way to the dining pavilion I looked back to see him looking at the cap in his hands, or at least I'm pretty sure that's what he was looking at.

"Okay so now that we've gotten that done with, what now?" Sean asked as we neared the dining pavilion.

"Well I guess we should tell Malcolm why we are out of the cabin, and then I need to tell Austin that I won't be joining him at archery for a month."

"What about the rule mom made no boyfriend for a month?"

"Oh what mom doesn't know won't hurt her, and it's easier to get around the rules when you're not trapped inside a cabin."

"So that's why you wanted to get out of the cabin, I knew something was up."

"Look who's finally catching up." I said smirking, by then we had reached the dining pavilion and I was having a hard time keeping a straight face at Malcolm's expression when he saw us.

"What are you two doing out of the cabin!? Classes don't begin for another hour!"

"Oh we made a deal with mom and she let us out of the cabin." I explained.

"No! I was going to have two wonderful weeks free of you two!"

"Thanks Malcolm, we'll see you in Greek." I said sarcastically.

"Where are you going?"

"Archery range duh."

"But you can't—"

"Save it Malcolm, I'm just going to let Austin know what's going on." I explained, and then left before he could protest anymore. Not five minutes later had I arrived at the archery range, and like always my boyfriend was there for his morning practice.

Austin is a son of Apollo; not only is he a gifted archer, but a medic as well. (And he's not too bad when it comes to singing or playing an instrument either). I would say I'm a lucky girl (which I am), if it wasn't for the fact that I had just been forbidden from seeing him for a month.

"Hey Austin."

"Hey Lexie, ready for our morning practice— where's your bow?"

"About that, I can't do archery today." I said, already thinking about how embarrassing this was going to be.

"Oh that's cool, we can just wait until tomorrow—"

"I can't tomorrow either."

"Okay what's going on Lex? You never miss archery."

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone, or I'll never hear the end of it."

"I won't."

"Well, you see the Athena cabin was kinda, well, we were umm grounded by our mom."

"What did you guys do!?" he asked, I could tell he was trying hard not to laugh.

"It's Annabeth's fault! I'll give you the details later because I have to go soon."

"Why do you have to go?"

"I'm not allowed to do archery or see you for a month."

"A _month!?_"

"Don't worry I'll try and get around the not seeing you rule, but I don't want to push it on the first day."

He sighed, "Okay, do I at least get a goodbye hug?"

"Of course." I gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before saying goodbye and running off.

I started heading back to the dining pavilion when I realized Sean had ditched me when I went to go see Austin. I figured he went to go talk to Carolynne and that they would most likely be down by the lake. I headed that way when I saw them in front of the Aphrodite cabin. Before I headed that way I checked all around me to avoid being ambushed by Drew and the rest of the Aphrodite girls again, I did not want a repeat of that, it was horrible. (But that is another story) Once I saw it was all clear I made my way over.

"Hey Sean, we need to be heading over to Greek, I don't want to be accused of skipping my academic classes and get in even more trouble."

"So he wasn't kidding? You guys are seriously grounded?"

"Sadly he wasn't, were grounded big time."

"I told you I wasn't lying! And yeah she's right I need to go Caro, I'll see you around okay?"

"Okay Wise Boy. Wow, who would have thought it would be the brainiacs to get grounded." And with that Sean and I headed to our Ancient Greek class.

"Wow, and I thought Ancient Greek was boring when Annie taught it." Sean said. We had just finished our class and were heading back to Cabin Six.

"I agree completely, I say we just stay in the cabin and let Annabeth teach us during that class, I don't think I could survive another one of Malcolm's classes." We had just opened to door to our cabin and were about to walk in when we heard a moan. We both froze.

"You don't think..."

"Oh gods..."

In the middle of the cabin I could see two Camp Half-Blood t-shirts, and a pair of jeans, but not two seconds later did a second pair join them on the ground. My eyes widened.

"We need to stop them now while they still have at least some clothes on." I heard Sean say, I could only nod in response.

"How did he even get in here!?" I said more to myself than to Sean, "Oh the invisibility cap! No wonder Annabeth wanted us to give it to him!"

"Okay so what do we do? Just walk in, act surprised and throw Percy out?"

"I guess. On three then?" Sean just walked in ignoring my suggestion.

"Oh gods!" He shouted, and then he turned away and covered his eyes. I decided to walk in then and I can't say I blame him. It was not a position you would want to see your sister in, and I followed Sean's example and turned away. Percy was on top of Annabeth, straddling her, in only his boxers, and was kissing and sucking on her neck; Annabeth was in only her bra and underwear, her hands were tangled into Percy's hair keeping him at her neck, and well she was moaning like an idiot.

From what I could gather, as soon as Annabeth realized she had been discover, which didn't take longer than a second, she shoved Percy off of her onto the floor where he landed with a "thump" and she most likely scrambled to get her clothes on. A little less than a minute after we had walked in did Annabeth say "Okay. it's safe to turn around."

When I turned around I couldn't see Percy anywhere, so I assumed he must of left while we were turned around. Annabeth's hair was in a mess. "Okay I know it looks bad, but I can explain."

"Explain what! It's obvious what you were doing! And this time you were even less careful! You're in our mom's cabin! You know the one who grounded you for this very reason! Annabeth she is going to kill you." Sean yelled at her.

"Not if she doesn't find out!" she protested

"How won't she find out!? It's her cabin!" I shouted

"Ugh! Just forget it!" shouted, and then stormed off into the bathroom.

Shortly after she went into bathroom, a scroll appeared and hit Sean in the head.

_Tell Annabeth, she's grounded for a month and a half now. Also i decided to change the agreement slightly, you can be outside of the cabin for only two hours each day, this does not include classes. Why am I doing this? You can blame your sister I can't let something like this happen again._

_-Athena_

"Well that's just great!"

"Something's not right."

"You're telling me."

"No Sean, seriously. Annabeth has never been like this before, she's never let her hormones make her go overboard like this. And if Annabeth wanted to do that she would be smart enough to make sure it was somewhere they wouldn't be caught. So why didn't she? I'm telling you something's not right."

Sean was about to respond but was interrupted by moaning, coming from the bathroom. Both of our eyes widened, and we made a silent agreement, "Something was very wrong with Annabeth."

**Lexie: I'm not sure how well this chapter turned out, it was better in my head I think, but if you disagree with me, leave a review telling me how you liked it. But there you go 3 chapters in one day. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or ThoO only having fun with it._

**Lexie: Hey so I finally got a chance to write. Eight hour car drives are very helpful, and just think I have another eight hour drive back! So you guys could possibly get four to five chapters out of this. You're so lucky I prefer writing and reading over watching movies.**

Grounded: Chapter 5

"Okay its official," I said while flopping onto my bed, "I have been mentally scarred for life."

"You're telling me. At least you weren't the first one to walk in, it was much worse."

"Why? What we're they doing?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"But—"

"You DON'T want to know."

Annabeth had yet to come out of the bathroom, and was doing who knows what in there. (Well actually we had a fairly good idea from all the noise she was making, but we'll let you figure that out on your own.) Apparently Sean and I had already used up our two hours out of the cabin for the day because when I tried to leave I was just shot back in. It was kind of like having bungee cord attached to your back, you can only get so far before it pulls you back. So I guess you could call it a leash. There is a 100% guaranteed painful landing, and the wooden cabin floors don't help much. So after my ever so 'graceful' landing I could only expect Sean to be laughing his ass off.

"Ha-ha! You should've seen your face! You were all like 'What the heck?' and then you were 'Ahhhhh!' Oh man classic." He laughed, wiping a tear out of his eye.

"Yeah I'll give you something to laugh about." I grumbled more to myself than to him, that didn't stop him from hearing me.

"What was that?" He smirked.

"Nothing. Now help me up, I can't feel my legs."

"Oh alright."

A word of advice to all you younger sisters out there, if you ever want revenge on your older brother for laughing at you when you fall or, in my case , are launched back into the room by some force field like thing, just put them in the same situation. This is even easier if your brother is as gullible and retarded as mine.

Sean came over to help me up, but before he could I said, "You know Sean you really are retarded sometimes." He was confused for a second and had just come to realize what I meant, but by then I was already in motion. I kicked him full force in the chest sending him flying out the door. I can't say I blame Sean for laughing. By the time he was back in the room I was having trouble breathing from laughing so hard.

"Gods Lex, I didn't know you could kick so hard."

"Hey what can I say, playing soccer as a kid has its perks."

"You launched me out the door!"

"Well being able to calculate the angle of trajectory, and the momentum needed to launch you is also helpful. So you can thank mom for that."

"Okay I'm calling a truce. I won't throw you out the door if you don't launch me out either."

"But you haven't thrown me out the door."

"I haven't? Well we need to change that then don't we?" He took a step towards me.

I scrambled backwards to my bunk."Okay, okay truce!"

"Well now that we've gotten that out of the way, what now?"

I was about to respond when I was interrupted by another moan from the bathroom. "Why don't we try and fix _that. _If I'm going to be trapped in here for however long we're stuck here for I will _not_ be listening to that the whole time."

"Agreed. But what exactly can we do about that?"

"We find out what's wrong with those two, and then fix it."

"Every think that they're just going through that phase where they can't keep their hands off each other?"

"No I don't think that. Annabeth is not dumb, if she wanted to do that then she would, also she would have the courtesy to not do PDA, and Annabeth would never go to such levels as _that."_ I said nodding my head towards the bathroom door. "I mean think about it."

"Okay you have a point there, but Annabeth could be one of those people whose brain just shuts down in those situations."

"That is true, but I don't think that's the case. And I mean you have to consider Percy too. Whether you want to admit it or not Percy is a gentleman, I mean from what Annabeth has told me she always the one to initiate their kisses. So why is he all of a sudden ravishing her?"

"Okay you've got a point, so what do you think someone cursed them or something?"

"That's exactly what I think. But the question is who. It could be a number of people."

"Let's see, it could a Hermes Cabin prank, or even Hermes himself."

"Let's not forget the Aphrodite cabin, or more specifically Drew. If it's the entire cabin then they probably got tired of wait for their favorite couple to take the next step in their relationship, or they just needed more stuff to gossip on. If it's just Drew then she could be doing this as revenge on Annabeth for _not embracing her inner girly-girl_," I gagged at the thought, and Sean gave me a funny look, "her words not mine."

"Yeah you got a good point there, but I was thinking what if its mom? I mean what if she just wants a reason to ground us and she decided this would be the best one."

"Okay, I don't really think that would happen, but we'll keep it in mind. Is there anyone else?"

It was quite for a couple of seconds while we thought. I looked at Sean and then it hit us.

"_Aphrodite."_

**Lexie: Who do you think it is? I would tell you, but honestly I'm not too sure who it will be myself I'm still trying to decide. So leave a review on who you think should be the one who cursed Percy and Annabeth. It does not have to be one of the ones mentioned **


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or ThoO only having fun with it._

**Lexie: Sometimes I really hate car rides. Yep I'm still in the car starting the second chapter for this trip. And I just looked at the clock and I still have another FOUR HOURS. Ugh! I might even get a third chapter done. On the bright side my feet haven't fallen asleep! **

Grounded: Chapter 6

"Sean wake up."

"Five more minutes Malcolm."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not Malcolm. I'm your favorite sister! Now wake up!"

"Five more minutes Aasha."

Now I just glared at my older brother. _Well, he had his chance._ I thought, and shoved him off his bunk. When he landed he scrambled around for a few seconds before sitting upright to glare at me; I couldn't help the smirk that came to my face.

"What the Hades did you do that for!?"

"I _tried _to be nice, but then gave up and decided that just pushing you out of bed would be the best and fastest." I explained smirking, "Oh and let's not forget the funniest."

"Why couldn't you just let me sleep in!? That's the only benefit of all of this! No morning training equals extra sleep! I thought you were good at math!"

I rolled my eyes at his complaining. "First off, I _did _let you sleep in! Why do you think it's only you, me, and Annabeth in here? Secondly, I'm not _good _at math I am _amazing _at math. And finally, I got you up because we have some investigating to do."

"And she's modest too." He mumbled sarcastically while rolling his eyes, "Wait what investigating?"

"Gods you're slow in the morning, but I'm not much better; it took me nearly thirty minutes to just get out of bed and – What am I doing we're off topic. Investigation. Percy and Annabeth. Someone cursed them; we need to find out who."

"Oh _that_. Well where do we start? There are so many people who could have done it."

"Will you two _shut up!" _I looked over to see Annabeth sitting up with an annoyed look on her face. "I'm trying to take advantage of the one benefit of being grounded. _Sleeping in."_ Sean gave me a look that said,_ See! She gets it!_ I sent him one in response that said, _Not now!_

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Sean joked, weather it was directed at me or Annabeth I have no idea.

"Annabeth just wondering, but have either you or Percy really pissed off someone recently?"

"There are too many to count." She replied while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Sean appeared to have caught on to what I was doing and joined in. "Well more specifically anyone who could say curse you with a potion or something?"

"Well there's Drew because of the inner girly-girl thing, I'm on good terms with all the Hecate cabin kids, oh there's Hera of course, maybe the Stolls for yelling at them the other day when they pulled that spider prank on us at breakfast. Percy always has some god mad at him, one specifically being our mom. Oh yeah and moms pretty mad at me too. Why?"

"Oh no reason." She narrowed her eyes at us. "Oh look at the time we're going to be late for Ancient Greek! Come on Sean." I started walking towards the door pulling Sean by his wrist.

"But I still need to change! And I thought we were going to have Annabeth teach us that class." He said as soon as we got out of the cabin.

I was about to respond when we were both launch back into the room. "What the Hades?" I groaned. "I thought mom said we had two hours out of the cabin."

"She did." Sean groaned while rubbing his head.

"The why—" I was cut off.

"That was hilarious!"

"I know man! Why didn't we ever think of this before!?" I'd know those two voices anywhere.

"Stolls!"

"The one and only." Travis said appearing in door.

"Wait there are two of us so wouldn't it be the two and only?" Connor asked appearing next to his older brother.

"I dunno… Hey brainiacs what do you think?"

"Well—oh never mind! What do you two want?" I questioned.

"Rumor has it that you all got grounded." Connor answered.

"How did you know about that!?"

"Our two favorite little brainiacs told us." Travis replied smirking.

"Aasha and Devon are so going to get it later." I mumbled.

"So we decided to come see for ourselves, we got a little distracted by this force field though, but it was totally worth it seeing you two shot back in there." Connor finished.

"So that's what happened, wait then let us out!" Sean demanded.

"Ah-ah-ahh, we're going to need to get something for your passage." Travis said while Connor put his hand out.

"But—" Sean started to say but I cut him off.

"Sean will give you twenty bucks and five drachmas." I said, Sean looked at me in shock.

"We're going to need a little more than that." Connor said.

I sighed and thought for a second "Are you guys still collecting locks of girl's hair?"

"NO!" The both exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"I'll take the blush as a yes. What if I get you some of my hair and Annabeth's?"

"DEAL!" They both exclaimed.

"What!? No deal! I'm not giving them—" Sean started but shut up after I sent him a glare.

"Okay so here's the money and drachmas," I said handing it to them, "And I'll be right back with the hair. Hey Sean will you come help me?"

"Um, sure. Why?"

"I need you to pin down Annabeth."

"Oh dear gods." He said following me and leaving the snickering brothers behind.

After five minutes of wrestling Annabeth, Sean and I finally managed to pin her, and cut off a piece of her hair.

"Okay," I gasped, I was holding down Annabeth's shoulders, while Sean was holding down her legs and arms. "I'm going to go give this, "I held up Annabeth's piece of hair, "to the Stolls so they will let us out of here, while_ you_ stay down here and keep Annabeth from killing us." I didn't stay around to let him argue and ran off leaving him to the wrath of our sister.

"Oh you two are _so_ dead!"

"Lexie!"

**Lexie: I promise to have a new chapter up soon, I know this was mostly a filler chapter. Tell me what you think. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or ThoO only having fun with it._

**Lexie: Well I have the next chapter for you. I was bored so I decided to be nice and treat you guys to the next chapter, enjoy this frequent updating now because school starts again on Monday sadly.**

Grounded: Chapter 7

"That was the worst idea ever!" Sean groaned as we waited for the Stoll Brothers to finish.

"Well yah, but mostly for you; I can't believe she actually flipped you off your feet!" After I had bargained with the Stolls over what they were to do in order for them to get full payment, I went back inside to go help Sean escape our sister, Annabeth's wrath. We spent about seven minutes trying to pin her again and then another four minutes handcuffing her to her desk.

"So after we get out of here what are we going to do?" Sean asked.

"Well we have two suspects practically at our door step, so I say we interrogate them first."

Sean was about to respond when both of the brothers appeared, "Okay Lexie we did what you asked now pay up." Connor said holding out his hand.

"Oh sure thing, here one sec." I responded walking out the door, I turned back to Sean who had his eyebrow raised buy I just rolled my eyes and motioned for him to follow.

I walked up to Connor, grabbed his extended hand as if I were putting something in his hand, but before he could pull away I tightened my grip and flipped him onto the ground. "Oh so that's how Annabeth did it." I said to myself, while Travis stood there in shock.

"Wait so you mean you didn't know how to do that!? What if I'd gotten hurt!?" Connor groaned.

"Well that's kinda the point." I mumbled grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him to his feet. "Now what do you know about what's going on with Percy and Annabeth!?" I demanded

"Looks like we know who the bad cop is." Connor joked; I just glared in response, "Okay, okay! Let me go and we'll talk." I released the front of his shirt and turned to face the brothers.

"Well what do you know?"

"Just to clarify we're talking about how Annabeth was pulled out of Percy's cabin shirtless a few days ago right?" I nodded in response, "Oh okay, well we know that wasn't the first time they have been doing stuff like that, we do know they haven't gone all the way yet." Travis replied bluntly. My eyes widened in shock, I was about to ask a question, but Sean beat me to it.

"How exactly do you know that?" Sean asked with a disturbed look on his face.

"Oh the older kids in the Apollo and Hermes cabins have been having a contest to see who can get the most video of those two at there…" he paused for a moment, "well dirtiest I guess you could say. Then we're going to sell what we have to a couple of Adult Stores and maybe a few older campers." Connor replied like it was nothing. Both my jaw and Sean's dropped.

"How long have you been doing this for?" I asked in shock.

"Oh from when they first started dating, it was mostly making out and even that didn't go to extremes, but recently they have taken a huge jump! And I mean huge like missing clothes, and some major touching. Which I'm sure you've noticed." Travis answered.

"Sadly yes." I heard Sean mumble.

"How recently are we talking here?" I asked

"About a week or two ago."

"Do you guys have any idea as to why they suddenly went from kissing to _that?_" Sean asked.

"Do we look like sons of Aphrodite? Don't answer that." He said when he saw Sean was going to respond, "Go ask one of them!" Travis said.

"Well I think that's all we needed to ask." Sean said.

"Well if that's all then we'll just take our payment and go." Connor said holding out his hand.

I sighed and handed him the lock of Annabeth's hair and mine, and they started to walk away. But then I had an idea. "Oh and guys," I called after them, "We expect at least 50% of all profit made off of those videos."

**Lexie: This chapter was a little awkward to write, Sean will agree and he just proofread it. But what did you guys think? I know this chapter was shorter than the others, sorry. But this is the third one this week (I think) I should have the next one up within a week!**


	8. Author's Note

Hey Guys, I'm so sorry for not updating this. I would like to inform you that I am planning on rewriting this. Now I need your opinion on something. Would you rather me rewrite it so it is one whole story, or would you prefer a bunch of one-shots on campers getting grounded?

Please respond soon, because I have a long car ride tomorrow and I'd like to spend it writing for all of you. Also expect more updates for my random books as well seeing as I have a week off from school. Spring Break has finally arrived!


	9. Rewrite Sample Chapter

**Annabeth**

Okay maybe it was my fault that I was in this situation, but that doesn't mean I should get in trouble for it, especially when I doesn't even remember how I got there in the first place.

Percy and I had simply gone to his cabin to get away from camp activities for a little while. Sure maybe we had kissed a few times, but I'm a daughter of Athena, I would never let us go as far as _that. _But apparently _that _was exactly what was about to happen because next thing I knew I was being pulled out from under my boyfriend with my shirt off and jeans unzipped.

It had taken me several seconds to clear my head and comprehend what was going on. Percy was on his bed in only boxers, his face was bright red, and he appeared to be cowering in fear. I felt a grip on my arm and turned to face whoever it was.

I was greeted by the same grey eyes as my own, the eyes of Athena.

"MOM!" I jumped back landing next to Percy, my face burning.

"Annabeth Chase what in the gods name do you think you're doing!?"

"I-I-"

"I've heard enough! Go to your cabin now!"

"But-but-" Suddenly I was being pulled by my hair towards the door. "Ow! Mom! At least let me get a shirt on!"

"Annabeth!" I heard Percy scramble to his feet, but he stopped midstride most likely after my mother glared at him.

She just tugged me out the door. At this point I figured I was going to die of embarrassment. It was bad enough that I was shirtless and being pulled out of my boyfriend's cabin, but the fact that it was my _godly _mother pulling me out of the door made it ten times worse.

I looked around as best I could to see and hear people laughing at me; I was never going to be able to live this one down.

I glanced up at the cabin to see my siblings in the door laughing at me. They won't be laughing tomorrow when I get them up and hour earlier for an extra long run.

When Athena pulled me into the cabin I could hear all my siblings scramble to their respective bunks while I was shoved into mine.

"I have come to a decision." She announced while I was regaining my balance.

"And that would be…" I said blatantly.

"You're all grounded!"

**Lexie: Okay this is a sample of the rewrite, please tell me your honest opinions. With the rewrite I plan on alternating between Annabeth, Lexie, and possibly Sean's POV. Do you like it like this or do you think I should stick with just Lexie's POV and improve what I had already written? And I had originally written this in third person, do you think I should stick with first or swap to third? Let me know what you think and I appreciate it. Also I recently updated **_**The Random Fact Book of Annabeth Chase, **_**so if you haven't checked that out yet please do.**


End file.
